Don't Speak
by Peace.Love.Jemi
Summary: And then I found my self without Caitlyn, without all of my summer friends. But the worst part was that I found myself without Shane. SMITCHIE, Nalex, Jaitlyn
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!! Except the plot and my OCs. Any song used in this series isn't mine (such as "Don't Speak" by Jonas Brothers)**

**Don't Speak**

**Prologue**

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I walked to the docks, grinning. Nothing could be better, or at least, that's what I thought. I saw Shane sitting against a canoe, deep in thought. Whoa, he looked so… so… I can't even describe it. His hair was windswept, yet it still looked like he's worked on it for hours. His face was illuminated by the sunset on the horizon, accenting his features perfectly. He looked like a god. And I know that I am lucky to even just be his friend, even though I am always wishing that we were more than that.

I sat beside him and watched as he studied the sky.

"See anything interesting?" I asked.

He jumped up, surprised, and I giggled. He turned to me and his mouth formed my favorite smile. He ran a hand through his hair, and I couldn't stop myself from wishing that I was the one doing that.

"Nah, just thinking about stuff," he answered, "…us," he mumbled.

I looked at my hands.

"I'm sorry for lying Shane. I just wanted… I just wanted to fit in for once. I don't have many friends at home, and I just thought that maybe I could be _someone_ here. And then Tess looked all disgusted when I told her about my dad, and I just got _so_ intimidated. I should've at least told you, and I'm sorry that I didn't."

He didn't answer for a while, and I was preparing myself to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go now."

I got up to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. I felt so many sensations in my arm as soon as we touched.

"I understand, Mitchie. I know what it feels like to be intimidated. And I'm sorry for overreacting at beach jam. I should've just heard you out, but I didn't, and I apologize for that."

I smiled and he looked at me that way again, the way he did after he sang to me.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned forward, and before I knew it, his lips were softly pressed on mine. God, it's just like I always imagined my first kiss to be. His lips are so warm, so soft. I move my lips in synchronization to his and I can't even begin to explain how it felt.

He pulled away, but let his lips linger on mine while he spoke.

"I'm sorry about that too, but I just had to or I would've exploded."

I smiled against his mouth.

"Well, we wouldn't want that."

And then I kissed him again.

"And that's how my summer ended," I said, finishing my story.

"Wow, that's… _amazing_!!!" Lena screamed over the phone.

See, I got home from Camp Rock yesterday. Now, I'm sitting on my bed eating chocolate, while I explain my summer to my best friend. Lena lives in Dallas, and we met there when we were three. I lived in Dallas up until last year, but me and my Texan friends are still in contact.

"Oh, Mitchie, guess what?!"

"A purple platypus is going to take over the world?!" I shrieked.

I could imagine her expression.

"No… we're moving to Wyckoff!"

I shrieked and squealed for a good two minutes with Lena.

"Now way!!" I yelled.

"Yes way! Dany, Ben, Georgi, Ryan and I are all moving into your neighborhood!"

"How?" I asked.

"Well, since it's senior year, and we wanted to graduate with you, our parents agreed to let us move here by _ourselves_ and move in with you!! And then your mom agreed, and we'll be there tomorrow!"

I shrieked again and heard my mom laughing behind me.

"I guess Lena told you?" she asked and I nodded.

"I got to go now, see you tomorrow Mitchie!"

This was going to be the bestest year _ever_!! All my Dallas friends are going to graduate with me, I'm dating Shane, and I have so many people to talk to now!

And then I found my self without Caitlyn, without all of my summer friends. But the worst part was that I found myself without Shane.

**PEACELOVEJEMIPEACELOVEJEMIPEACELOVEJEMI**

**So, that was the prologue. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Here's the info on my OCs (Mitchie's friends):::**

**1. Lena Marie Wright- July 17th**

**Hair: Blonde (mid-back, straight)**

**Height: 5' 3.5"**

**Style: Girly**

**Color: Pink**

**Talent: Dance (ballroom), sings, acts**

**Dating: Ryan**

**2. Ryan Adam Martin- February 3****rd**

**Hair: Black**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Style: Surfer**

**Color: Blue**

**Talent: Bass Guitar**

**Dating: Lena**

**3. Georgiana (Georgi) Anne Harris- September 1****st**

**Hair: Brown (shoulder length, straight)**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Style: Tomboy**

**Color: Blue**

**Talent: Violin, acts**

**Dating: Dany**

**4. Daniel (Dany) Anthony Zorah- April 20****th**

**Hair: Brown**

**Height: 5' 9.5"**

**Style: Skater**

**Color: Green**

**Talent: drums**

**Dating: Georgi**

**5. Benjamin (Ben) Stephen Allen**

**Hair: Black**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Style: Random**

**Color: Yellow**

**Talent: acting, trumpet**

**Dating: N/A (he's homosexual)**


	2. Gonna Get Caught

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 1: Gonna Get Caught**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(Mitchie's POV)**

. I smiled into the mirror. My eyes were already shining, and I'm thinking that things can't get any better. Shane will be here, at my house, in ten minutes to pick me up for our first official date. I am _so_ excited! Lena and I were on video chat earlier so she could help me pick out an outfit, and let me say, she does _great_ work. She chose a green (Shane's favorite color) knee-length dress with a white band under the bust, silver flats, and light make-up. I added a silver chain around my neck and a couple black bangles. I left my hair in its naturally wavy state and put on a black headband.

True to his word, Shane showed up at 8pm. My parents were so cheesy and embarrassing, especially because this was my very first date. Yeah, sue me, I'm almost 17 and I'm going on my first date.

"You look gorgeous," Shane said, grinning, once we were inside his car.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing.

We ended up, after dinner at an expensive restaurant, at the beach walking barefoot on the sand.

He told me he was going to go to the bathroom, so I sat on our blanket and watched the waves.

His phone buzzed and I looked at the message he'd received, as it was from Tess and I hadn't heard from her since I got home from Camp.

_Hey babe. We still on for our date tomorrow? Did you dump 'Bitchie' yet? I miss you._

_Love, Tess xoxo_

I gasped and felt tears cloud my eyes. Was this true? I looked through his sent messages. This one was the worst:

_Hey baby, how's it goin? I'm going out with 'Bitchie' on fri. so that I can dump her. I'll be over later and we can have some fun._

_Love, Shane xoxo_

This wasn't fair.

"Hey Mitchie, what are you- oh," Shane said.

I stood up and faced him, tears streaming down my face.

"You're cheating on me with Tess? You call me 'Bitchie'?! You've _slept_ with her?!"

He looked a little guilty, but almost satisfied.

"And you're not even sorry, are you?!"

"Yes I am! I just- she just-"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I thought you changed, but you're still the same arrogant, playing jerk you were before you came to Camp Rock! I _hate_ you!"

He stared at me, wide-eyed and speechless.

I just turned around and walked away.

Now it's midnight and I'm crying on the couch, completely alone. My parents left after I did to go on a cruise of the Caribbean for a week, and Lena, Dany, Ryan, and Georgi were on their monthly date night. I had called Ben two minutes ago, and he should be here soon.

As if on cue, Ben walked into the room and scooped my into his lap, stroking my hair. He was like the big brother I always wanted. He didn't ask questions, just let me cry. He'd helped me through enough heartache to know that right now I just needed to sob. I've gone through plenty of pain, just never over a boy, and never this bad.

About an hour later, I had quieted down enough to explain.

"He was cheating on me Benny, he was sleeping with Tess."

Ben looked outraged and extremely sympathetic.

"It's gonna be okay, Mo-Mo, he didn't deserve you."

"But I love him," I whispered.

"I know Mo, but you're gonna move on one day, and you're gonna fall in love with someone who will love you back."

Did I mention that Ben is really good at making people feel better?

"Thanks, Benny."

And with that, I fell asleep on his lap.

It was 3AM when I woke up. I don't know why, but I grabbed my phone and sent a text.

_Shane-_

_No matter what, I love you and I won't forget._

_3 Mitchie_


	3. Move Along

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 2: Move Along**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_W__hen all you got to keep is strong  
move along, move along  
like i know you do  
and even when your hope is gone  
move along, move along  
just to make it through  
move along_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(Mitchie's POV)**

It's been almost a year since my dreadful first date, and I think I'm alright.

Okay, that's a complete lie, because I'm still hurting. But I don't let anyone know that. I smile on the outside, and let my sobs shake my soul.

Lena, Ryan, Dany and Georgi all apologized constantly for not being there once they heard my story, and I've told them that I was never mad. I think Ben might know about my continuing pain, but he never brings it up.

Lena signed us all up for Camp Rock, and I pretended that I loved the idea. I don't. But it's alright, because I'm just moving on. And maybe this will help. Maybe seeing him and Tess will give me some closure.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

I step out of Ben's car and take a deep breath. This is it. We're here, and there's no going back. The cool lake breeze hits my face and I smile. I love it here.

"Mitchie? You ready?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go get our cabin assignments."

The others follow me, since I know where to go, and we end up in front of a table where Dee's handing out schedules.

"Hello Mitchie, it's great to see you back," Dee says, grinning.

"Hey Dee. These are my friends; Lena Wright, Ryan Martin, Georgi Harris, Dany Zorah, and Ben Allen."

She handed me all of our schedules and cabin papers.

"See you later Dee!"

We all found a clear place to sit and compared papers. Lena was in Cabin Jam with me, Georgi was in Cabin Vibe, Dany was in Cabin Hip-Hop, and Ben and Ryan were in Cabin Jazz. I found out that this year, each girl cabin has a brother cabin that they do certain activities with. Strangely enough, Cabin Jazz was my brother cabin, and Hip-Hop was Georgi's. Weird.

Anyway, Lena and I went over to cabin Vibe. She was lugging three suitcases, while I only had a duffel bag, my guitar, and a backpack. We entered the cabin, and I wanted to scream.

There was Caitlyn Gellar, the girl who didn't find time to call me at all since last summer. Yeah, she basically ditched me.

Caitlyn was sitting with a black-haired girl. They were laughing. I ignored the jolt of pain and threw my stuff on the bed closest to the door and then helped Lena get her stuff onto the bed nearest mine.

I looked once at Caitlyn, who was currently staring at me with an apologetic expression, then turned to Lena.

"Let's go Len, I wanna talk to Benny."

We walked out and next door. I knocked, and a familiar face answered.

"Mitchie! Oh my god! It's _so _awesome to see you!" Jason shouted before pulling me into a bear hug.

Oh no! Connect Three is here!? No, no, no, no, no! This is gonna ruin everything!

We stepped in anyway, and I avoided looking around, I just went straight up to Ben and gave him a hug. He was confused, but he hugged back.

"What's wrong babe?" Ben asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm just… I don't know," I replied, not wanting to explain in front of a member of the very band that was causing my problem. "Let's just go get ready for opening night jam."

And with that, Ben, Lena, and I left, leaving a grinning Jason Gray.


	4. White Horse

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter 3: White Horse**

________________________________________________________________________

**(Mitchie's POV)**

It was opening night jam, and excitement was buzzing throughout the mess hall. Currently Sander and Barron were doing a dance routine to one of Lola's songs, while my friends and I occupied a corner away from everyone else. My turn was soon, and I had to make sure that I was ready.

"You sure about this Mi?" Lena asked. She wasn't sure if I'd be able to sing this particular song in front of the boy who inspired it.

"I think so. And anyway, if I break down, you guys will come and rescue me right?"

"Of course!" They all chorused.

"And now… give it up for, Connect 3!" Dee shouted.

Oh god, this was _not_ going to be pretty.

"I just wanted to dedicate this song to my girlfriend," an unfortunately familiar voice said. Great, so he's dating Tess.

(Shane- **Bold**, Nate- _Italics_)  
**I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes  
**_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
C'mon girl_  
**I fell so fast **_(so fast)_**  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels **_(high heels)_**, red dress **_(red dress)_**  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath  
**_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
Walk in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too_  
_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
_Slippin' into the lava  
_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_  
_ I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Everyone cheered, even my friends and I. I hate to admit it, but that was a really good song.

"And now for Tess Tyler!"

Wow, and I thought it couldn't get any better. Her song was… okay…

_When I feel all alone  
And nobody knows  
Still got a smile for awhile  
I cant let it show  
Dry my __tears, have no fears  
And when I'm backstage feeling down  
And the lights come on  
No time to worry  
Gotta Hurry, Gotta sing my song  
GOtta shake it off, and Strike a pose  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want, just cuz I want it  
I'm super cool, super hot  
Living like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super super, I'm super duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Me, you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
(cant understand this line)  
Super Super, be super super girl  
When I walk in the room  
Everybody stops  
Cameras Flashing, People Fighting  
For the best shot  
They like my hair, clothes I wear  
Everybody wants to know what I'm doing next  
Sometimes I wish I could stay home  
Just be by myself  
I wanna be, walking free  
cant you see  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want, just cuz I want it  
CHORUS  
Wish you could see out  
Like everybody else  
Struggling to let go  
And always be myself  
CHORUS_

Yeah, don't know what to really say to that…

"And last, but not least, let's welcome Mitchie Torres!"

I went up with my acoustic guitar, Georgi followed me with her violin, and Ben sat at the piano.

I looked out into the audience, and my gaze locked onto Shane. He had an arm wrapped around Tess's waist, and you probably couldn't fit a magazine between them. This hurt, and that made the emotions I needed for my song come right up to the surface, turning themselves into tears.

_S__ay you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around  
Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around  
Here you are your sitting there  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry  
Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappears now  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

I let a tear fall slowly down my cheek.


End file.
